Avengers: Superheroes of the Perfroming Arts?
by music4life38
Summary: Arden Laurence is one of the most important assets SHIELD has ever gained, but before she can join, she needs to finish her last two years at her high school. So an entire team is placed undercover at SODA, school of the dramtic arts. Steve teaching history, Tony math, Bruce science, Natasha as and dancing student, and Clint an acting one.
1. Packing Bags, Seating Arangments

"Is all of this really necessary?" I inquire Director Fury, as he looks through a folder with all of the details prevalent for my parents to know.

"Arden, of course it is. You are going to become one of the most valuable assets SHIELD has ever had. There is so much we are going to do with your help."

_Correction (there is always something unspoken or reworded when Fury talks): my power's help. That's the reason SHIELD recruited me in the first place. I joined not because of my personal abilities, but because of the mutation I was born with. _

"We need to make sure you're protected from other… interested parties, until you're a trained SHIELD agent, or at least until you've mastered your powers."

_Correction: keep me protected from bad guys. They want to use me for my ability too. Only they want to use them for evil, which is a big no-no. _

"Fair enough. But are you really going to put them undercover for the entire two years?" I ask.

"Of course Arden. We've already covered this. Now go finish packing the rest of your things. We have to meet the real estate agent in the loft at 2pm and then I have one last meeting with Principal Barnes to finalize the details of the plan."

"Fine" I mutter.

I sprint up the stairs into my old bedroom. Everything has already been packed into suitcases, they haven't moved since I packed them in June. There really isn't much. Just the things that weren't on the packing list for my summer of training, debriefing, and planning. Some pictures, my winter clothes, my books, movies, and CDs.

I hurriedly grab the two duffle bags and backpack, and rush back downstairs into the living room. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, and Bruce Banner sit on the couch, and Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton occupy the love seat. Fury stands by the front door and my parents stand in the doorway looking worried, confused, and slightly in shock. I guess it's hard for them to wrap their mind around the fact that their living room is filled with a bunch of superheroes.

The instant my feet hit the floor, Clint is standing up asking "Are you ready to go?"

I know stopping here is even more awkward for him and the rest of the team than it is for me.

"Yeah this is all the stuff I need." I tell him.

"Great. Let me help you." He grabs both the duffle bags "I'll go put these in the car."

He's out the door in seconds. "You guys head out, I'll be out in a bit." I tell the rest of the team.

"Goodbye Arden. We'll miss you. Call us every night and let us know whenever we're allowed to visit you." My parents tell me as they wrap me up in a tight hug.

I'll be living only about 45 minutes away from them, but I know I probably won't see my parents again for a long time.

They're my parents and I'm they're daughter, so I love them and they love me. But they have always been almost… afraid of me. But to be honest, what parents wouldn't be scared when their toddler started shooting fireballs out of her hands? I'm 16 now, and much more controlled, but it didn't help lessen my parent's fears that I might destroy the house in a rush of elements, be it fire, water, earth, or wind.

I bid my parents one last goodbye and head out the door. Most of the team is halfway to the car, with Clint already waiting in the driver's seat of the huge, black, SHIELD van.

"Barton, out of the driver's seat." Fury shouts.

"Come on Director, I got my license last year and you still haven't let me drive anywhere!"

"That's because I want to keep all of my limbs attached."

"Come on that was one time!" Clit whines.

I cock an eyebrow at him. I'd almost be genuinely worried about getting in a car with him behind the wheel, if I didn't know Clint so well.

"It was just a street dummy Director! And I only did it because Tony dared me too!"

Clint points over to Tony sauntering towards the car. "That's because I was drunk Birdboy."

"You're always drunk Stark" Clint shoots back.

"Touché."

"No buts, in the back seat Barton." Fury climbs into the driver's seat himself, while Clint climbs over the center console and takes the seat right next to me, making a pouty face.

"Ok is everyone read…?" Fury pauses when we spot Tony in the passenger seat, his door locked, sticking his tongue out at the others.

Steve is shouting "I called shotgun first!" Thor is making puppy dog eyes, and Bruce is just standing there looking angry, though thankfully not THAT angry.

"Get in the goddamned car!" the Director screams.

"Its like I work with a bunch of children!"

The three men clamber into the van, heads hung low, while Tony smirks from shotgun. "Actually sir," Natasha adds in from the seat on the other side of Clint "Arden and I are 16 and Clint is 17, so we are technically still children. I don't know what they're excuse is though." She gestures to the other Avengers.

Fury shakes his head as he pulls his head out of the driveway while Clint and I both snicker into our hands.


	2. New House, the Rules That Come With It

**A/N: Ok the part with the actual school will start either next chapter, or the chapter after that. Hope ypu enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW I'll bake you a plate of imaginary cookies if you do, and virtual cookies are pretty delicious**

"Hello Director Fury!" our real estate agent greets the director.

She has auburn hair pulled back in a bun, bright red lipstick, and is wearing and electric blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Roger, Thor, Dr. Banner, Agents Romanov, Barton and Laurence, here's where you'll be living for the next two years."

She grandly swings her arm gesturing for us to enter. I lightly tug on Clint's sleeve as the others file into the apartment. "Um Clint, how does she know our names and the details about the mission?" I ask, wondering if I should be worried that this seemingly normal person knows top-secret information.

Clint chuckles slightly "She's an agent Arden, SHIELD has agents all around the world undercover at normal jobs. They go about regular lives until they're called in for work."

"Oh, cool" my mouth forms an O-shape.

We follow the rest of the group into the loft.

It's huge, appearing to take up almost the entire floor. On the far end of it, the walls are made almost entirely of windows, all over-looking the city. The ceiling is very high, with bright, hanging lights. All the walls are painted white. The dining room, kitchen, and lounge area are all together, with no doorways or technical separate rooms, and doors scattered about, presumably leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

All the kitchen appliances are stainless steel, while the countertops are coal black, and the cabinets a creamy white.

Right next to the kitchen is the dining area, with a huge wooden dining table, the same color as the kitchen cabinets. There are a dozen chairs at the table; enough for double the number of people living here.

Beside the wall of windows is the living-room-like area. A giant flat-screen TV hangs on the wall, with a coffee table, brown couch, and three green chairs surrounding it.

"There are five bedrooms, so Agents Romanov and Laurence will have to room together. There are two bathrooms. One is attached to the girl's room, for the girl's use only the other is to be shared by the men."

Tony looks particularly broken-hearted at the prospect of 'sharing'.

"The fridge and cabinets have been fully stocked with food and other things you might need. After you have you have used all of that, you are expected to be able to purchase anything you might need"

"Couch cough Tony cough" Clint cuts in, but after only a slightly pissed-off look at him, the realtor keeps going.

"All of you luggage has been placed in your respective rooms. Your room will be the one with your name written on a note stuck to your door. NO TRADING." expresses seriously.

"Teachers" She faces Tony, Bruce, and Steve specifically. "All your school distributed teaching materials and schedules are in bags at the foot of your beds. Students," she points at Natasha, Clint, and I, "there are backpacks at the foot of your beds containing all your books for school, and your school supplies, and any other materials we thought you would need. School starts for all of you on Monday, but there is a mandatory staff meeting that all teachers must attend, being held tomorrow at noon in the school conference room."

She moves her lips, but no words come, as if she's silently going over a list in her mind. "Alright, I believe that is everything. If any of you need anything, my card is on the fridge. Goodbye." She points to the stainless steel fridge, waves, and walks out the door.

"Alright" Fury steps up in front of us, a look on his face more serious than the plague, "We're going to lay out some ground rules. 1) Arden has one of you with her at all times 2) Remember your cover. For anyone who needs a refresher, you are all transfers from a performing arts school in New York City, and Arden is staying with you as a part of her scholarship. 3) This is the final rule and not technically one made by me." He looks at Tony, so we know this must be specifically directed towards him "No drinking in the apartment. Alcohol is not to enter under this roof. If you want to get hammered, do it somewhere else. This is Arden's parent's rule, not mine, but I will enforce it as mine, and I expect you to treat it as mine."

I blush a deep red. My parents actually made a rule for me. It's embarrassing of course, but comforting to know that they're still looking out for me even though I'm not living with me.

"I'll be coming down every few weeks to check on you, and if I can't make it, Agent Hill will be my proxy, so behave yourselves."

"Don't we always?" Tony smirks.

Fury just rolls his eyes and leaves. "It is now time for me to return to Asgard my Migardian friends. I will miss you all" Thor tells us, while bear hugging all of us, and I can't breathe for a minute or so.

Thor leaves to go to SHIELD to transport back to Asgard, and Tony turns to us, a rather frighteningly evil grin on his face. "Now the real fun can start."


End file.
